


Peach Pie

by elliemoran



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Parents, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pie, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 08:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliemoran/pseuds/elliemoran
Summary: Eren finally gets home after a nasty commute, and finds his husband and their son in the kitchen.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 10
Kudos: 180





	Peach Pie

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure, utter, teeth-rotting fluff. I felt the need to write fluff, I may have gone too far, but here it is :)

Eren fought his way off the packed bus, clearing the doors an instant before the driver whooshed them shut behind him. He started up the street, splashing along the pavement in front of the row of tidy brownstones. It was getting dark, the streetlights popping on as the early winter evening turned into night, and the rain splattering into his face hovered just a few slushy degrees away from snow.

He reached the front of his own house and took the stairs two at a time. The narrow entry hall was dark, and he shivered a little as he let himself in.

Warm light spilled into the hallway from the kitchen at the back of the house, and Eren kept his eyes on the open doorway as he pulled off his coat, slipped off his boots, and padded down the hallway, his socks silent on the rugs that covered the worn floorboards.

He stepped into the warm, fragrant kitchen, the air full of the scents of sugar, baking, and berries, and saw Levi at the counter, doing something with one hand as his other arm anchored their son, already in his pajamas, against his shoulder.

The baby caught sight of Eren, and his round face broke into a beaming smile that showed off all six of his tiny teeth. He wiggled ecstatically, a happy dance that would have tipped him headfirst down Levi’s back if Levi hadn’t tightened the arm wrapped around his pudgy legs. “Hi! Da! Hi!”

Levi turned, smiled at Eren, and stepped across the kitchen to dump their enthusiastically squirming son in his arms. “You have good timing. I need my hands.”

Expertly grabbing hold, Eren set the baby on his hip, ignoring the slightly sticky hands that patted at his jaw as he watched Levi pull open the oven and begin efficiently swapping the perfectly brown pies inside with the uncooked pies laid out on the counter.

He sniffed the air appreciatively, “Is that peach pie?”

“Cherry, raspberry-apple, and peach. The bakery kitchen is busy with a wedding, so I’m doing what I can here.”

Eren felt saliva pooling in his mouth as he eyed the freshly baked pies laid out on the counter. He could see filling bubbling gently as it peeked through between strips of crust. Anything Levi baked was amazing, but he had a major thing for Levi’s peach pie. “They’re all for the bakery? Aren’t there any spare?”

“There’s a lot of pies to make. I needed all the oven space we have.”

The baby, tired of being ignored, stretched his sticky hands up to grip the sides of Eren’s chin. He waited until Eren’s eyes met his, and then loudly announced, “Me!” before cackling loudly, and then planting a smacking kiss somewhere around the corner of Eren’s mouth.

“Oh, it’s all about you now, is it?” Eren hoisted him up into the air and blew bubbles into his belly, to his screaming delight. He smelled of baby powder and jam, and Eren nuzzled at his cowlick of fine hair as he set him back onto his hip.

“No, up!” Unhappy with such a boring position, the baby strained against Eren’s arm until Eren fished his keys out of his back pocket, handed them over.

Baby suitably distracted, Eren leaned in to sniff at one of the pies on the counter. “You sure there isn’t even one extra? Just a little one?”

Levi shot a look at Eren’s hopeful, wheedling expression, rolled his eyes. “We have cake in the freezer.”

“But that’s not pie. I _really_ love your pie.”

Levi slid the last pie into the oven, closed the door, and turned to ease in against the side of Eren not holding a baby. He wrapped one arm around Eren’s waist and stretched up his on toes to reach Eren’s mouth, bite gently at his lower lip. “You’re so greedy.”

The little nip of teeth had Eren’s breath catching. He leaned into Levi, took his mouth in a deep kiss. When he pulled back his head, he grinned. “I sure am.”

Levi’s hand slid down, patted Eren’s butt. “I have one set aside for later.”

“Really?”

“I knew you’d be all puppy faced and pouty if I didn’t.”

Since it was true, Eren only grinned, leaned his head back down to Levi’s. “Mmm, I can’t wait.”

Levi pulled a little away from Eren and stuck out the tip of his tongue, licked at his upper lip. “Raspberry.” He turned his head, eyed the baby. “I think someone might need another bath.”

“I’ll take care of that. You take care of the pie.”

“If you tire him out enough to-” Levi shot a glance at the baby before spelling out, “S-l-e-e-p right after his bath, maybe we can manage more than pie.” There was a glint in Levi’s eye as he stretched out a hand, lightly ran one finger up the front of Eren’s zipper.

Eren sucked in a breath, shifted the baby around until he held him under his arm like a sack of potatoes, arms and legs happily dangling. “Challenge accepted.”

As he headed up the stairs, baby screaming with laughter under his arm, he felt warm, happy. He’d tuck his beautiful, slightly strange son into bed. Then he’d have amazing pie, followed by even more amazing sex with his sexy husband.

He couldn’t think of anything better than that.


End file.
